The Recruit
by Optimusblack
Summary: DCUA - The League start taking teammates Shayera has somebody in mind.


"_Five minutes head start."_ The Secret Society just helped the Justice League saved the world from the second coming of Darkseid. Half the Society stood in shock for sheer fact that Batman was being nice, while the other half was out of the Metro tower's door.

A batarang and hard left hook stopped Heat Wave; Wonder Woman took down Giganta in under two minutes a new record for the Amazon. John Stewart easily stops Sinestro. The rest of League pursue and capture the fleeing Society but one last member was still on the run. Atomic Skull was running for his freedom and in hot pursuit was Shayera.

"Albert! We can do this the hard way or the easy way!" shouted Shayera.

"C'mon I just helped save the world!" Releasing a blast of energy toward the Thangarian.

"But you still a wanted criminal!" deflecting the blast with her mace. "Al Give up it."

"I helped saved the world." Declared Atomic Skull letting loose another blast of energy.

"I won't stop Al" dodging the blast. "Al, Please just surrender "

Being back into an alley, Albert Michaels Jr. a.k.a Atomic Skull took a deep breath as mustering up a great amount of energy. His fists glowed with great intense ready to blast. Shayera gripped her mace tightly ready to attack. Shayera not truly wanting hurt to her opponent after fight by his side.

"Al, I have one last thing to say to you."

"Yeah, What?"

"Thank you for the saving the world."

To her surprise, Albert's fists powered down. The flaming skull that was face dissolved to reveal a human face. Then raising his hands in surrender. "You're welcome. Will you come and visit?

"Yes Al I will."

Seven months later.

For the most part, life for the League was peaceful since their victory over Darkseid and dissolution of the Secret Society. There have been changes in team. J'onn J'ozz returned to the team renew appreciation of humanity and Oreos. Three months ago, King Faraday took a new assignment for the government; leaving the League without liaison.

The Guardians finally reassign Kyle Rayner return to Earth: now the League has the two Green Lanterns. Wonder Woman has taken a secret identity she is now Diana Prince, Officer of Interpol Washington Division.

One month ago, there has been a most important change in the life of one Leaguer. After years of being rescued by the Man of Steel and being scooped by "_Smallville_." Lois Lane finally put together that Clark Kent and Superman are one and the same. Not being able to deny it

Clark admitted it. Lois and Clark are now together. Clark wanting to answer all of Lois questions has decided to time off from the League.

Before starting his leave of absence Clark has one last duty to perform.

"Recruitment drive" cheered the Flash

Superman entered the conference room. "Where is Shayera?"

"Running late, let's hurry up I have to get back to Gotham."

"Easy Batman. So are the new recruits?"

Batman grimaced hating the recruitment process. J'onn stood up first. "During my time away from the League, I've meet many heroes"

"Like who?" asked Flash.

"Like Firestorm and Firehawk."

"Atom was telling about them" said Flash.

"Who else?"

"I was thinking about Static and Gears."

Batman smiled at that statement. "It's about time. They did help us during the Brainac incident."

"Good choices but how about Nightwing?" questioned Wally. Batman glared at Flash.

"GL Static and Gears didn't they help you against Sinestro?" But before John could answer.

"Don't forget to mention the Thanagrian invasion and Darkseid invasion." All eyes turned to Shayera as she walked into the meeting chamber.

"I have one new recruit." smiled Shayera as she took her seat. "He was a big help when Darkseid attacked and I've been in contact with him for the past few months now."

The other members looked at each other wondering who this mystery recruit is. It was John Stewart who broke the silent stares and asked. "Is it Carter Hall? Is it Hawkman?"

Shayera smirking at her ex. "No it's not him. It's someone else."

"Then who is it?" Diana asked.

"Atomic Skull."

And thus began the recruitment debate.

"


End file.
